


Murdock and Nelson, Attorneys at Love

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adoption, As in sad pregnant woman going through some heavy shit, As in the adoption is a go, As she probably will in everything I write, Awesome Foggy Nelson, Awesome Karen Page, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Karen is best aunt, Light Angst, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Parenthood, Tags Are Hard, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: Matt and Foggy are cute gays on the road to adopting their first gay baby and Karen is r e a d y to be an aunt its all good.





	Murdock and Nelson, Attorneys at Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff with a sprinkle of light angst but now its mote angsty. 
> 
> Warnings for mentions of past rape. 
> 
> Kind of happy ending but you know its kind of sad on account of someone having been assaulted. 
> 
> I am not blind, I have never been raped, and I have never been a part of the adoption process. So on account of all that corrections are welcome and offense is not intended.

       When Foggy gets the phone call he can't breathe. When he runs into the office an hour after the call even though he's supposed to be home for the day he also can't breathe. Karen looks at him worried but Matt looks up with that shy, unsure smile because Foggy is happy? But he doesn't know why.

       “Matt! Matty they _called_ someone is _interested in our file!_ Oh my god, we might _get a baby!_ ”

       Karen is screeching her excitement for all the surrounding building to hear but Matt barely notices, he's already out of his seat and hugging Foggy so tight Foggy can't _breathe_ and there are _tears_ running down his cheeks because he was so worried that no one would ever even consider them, a gay couple that's half blind, he was _so worried_ that his being blind would keep Foggy from getting to be a father but it _hasn't._

       “Foggy. Foggy, oh god-a baby...we might get a baby.”

       Karen is squealing in the background, jumping up and down, “Going to be the _best god damn aunt ever!_ Spoiling your child _rotten_ I swear to god!” But it's background noise, all Matt can focus on is the pure joy that is _emanating_ from Foggy and then he's kissing Foggy because he's so beautiful like this.

       The next day they meet with the woman giving her baby up for adoption. As they're waiting Matt hears a woman ask after them before the tapping of a cane slowly makes its way over to them. Foggy tenses a bit in preparation to stand and Matt exhales quietly before rising with Foggy when she makes it to them.

       “Emily Johnson? I'm Franklin Nelson but please call me Foggy. Would you prefer to shake hands or..?" 

       “O-oh um no-no thank you I don't…”

       Matt hears her panic in her heart beat and has to fight to keep his face from showing his confusion at her reaction. 

       “That's perfectly alright, don't worry. I realize hand shakes are seen as polite but so is respecting people's personal space," a smile in his voice and an unnecessary vague gesture towards Matt, "This is my husband, Matthew.”

       As Matt listens to her heart beat calm down at Foggy’s reassurance he smiles a bit, “Matthew Murdock, it's nice to meet you Ms. Johnson.”

       Her breathing is a bit shaky and he notices the shift when she tenses, steeling herself for the rest of the conversation he assumes, “Call me Emily please Mr. Murdock.”

       “If you'll call me Matt,” he smiles at her in an attempt to make her more comfortable and she relaxes slightly.

       They spend a few moments on small talk and getting to know each other, mostly going over the information in their file and confirming things with her asking some questions before, in a lull in conversation, Foggy asks her if she'd mind if they ask her a few questions. 

       “Of course, that's fine.”

       “I don't mean to upset you, but why are you going through with adoption?”

       “I-I was...assualted. And I can't...I can't...but that doesn't mean that the baby doesn't deserve a chance... And there's...there's a chance that the baby will be born blind. That's why I'm glad to have been given your file. I don't want them to not get the help and understanding they need. You're successful lawyers, you seem like good men, and you won't wrap them in bubble wrap if they're disabled. And you obviously love each other very much, all children deserve parents with so much love to give. I just can't. Can't be the one to do it."

      Her response has the carefully concealed rage held in the core of Matt's being writhing for freedom, for someone to  _hurt_ because  _how dare they put this woman through that_ _?_ How  _dare_ they?

       Foggys voice is gentle as he asks, “Is that why you want a closed adoption?" 

       “Yes. It isn't the baby's fault but...I just can't do it. I can't." 

       Matt can tell how sad her responses make Foggy, and he knows how heartbroken she is by the entire situation and he feels his heart break because the world is so unfair. 

       After a few minutes of silence she changes the subject, "Mr. Mu-um Matt, can I ask when you lost your sight?” 

       Matt tells her and almost hopes that she doesn't ask how but of course, she does. Everyone does. The only difference being she actually has a bit of a right to know.

       “I pushed a man out of the way during a car accident and chemicals from one of the vehicles got into my eyes.”

       He can tell she's shocked and pleased but its odd, most people feel shock and pity.

       “You were so young…most children aren't so selfless at such a young age.”

       “Anyone would have done it…”

       “Whoever told you that was lying.”

       She's firm, there's no room for argument in her voice. He hears Foggy snort and feels his nod and hears a quiet, "I just nodded in agreement buddy," before Foggy responds to Emily. 

       “Matt's managed to convince _himself_ of that somehow.”

       “Well, then, Matt stop lying to yourself.”

       “I've been trying to tell him that for _years._  Its infuriating sometimes, but I love the dork.”

       There's a smile in his voice and Matt can't help but grin in his direction, “Aw, I love you too. _Foggy-bear_.”

       “You are _incorrigible_ Matthew Murdock.”

        Matt simply smiles and turns to face forward again. 

        “You two are perfect. I don't need to see anymore files.”

       And if Matt's eyes tear up a bit behind his glasses while Foggy sucks in a breath and chokes out a “Really?” well that's no ones business but his own.

       “Thank you Emily,” Matt grins, “You know, I've never seen our file, what's it like?”

       Foggy groans as Emily laughs and says, “Well I wouldn't know. I've never laid eyes on the thing.”

       “Dear god there's two of them…”

        “Foggy. Don't take the Lord's name in vain. Jesus didn't die for that.”

       “You are, honestly, the _worst_ kind of Catholic.”

       Matthew knows that Emily's apparent happiness is hollow and Foggy’s is shaky and so for the rest of the meeting he throws himself wholeheartedly into making the day easier on her. At the end they exchange contact information and part ways with promises of a schedule of doctor's appointments and reassurances of being only a phone call away at any time. 

 


End file.
